


Fatalism

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroics are overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatalism

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #29 - Late

He'd been too late to stop Sephiroth from burning his home town to the ground. Too late to stop the Turks from dropping the Plate on Sector Seven. And too late to stop Sephiroth from killing Aeris, although he certainly got there in time to see it happen, because that was how these things went.

Now he was supposed to save the world, and Cloud was seeing a worrying trend when it came to him saving anything.

He didn't really want a front row seat, courtesy of being just a bit too late again. 

“I'm going back to bed.”


End file.
